


The Big Finale

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably not the way Season 3 will end. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "unexpected" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

Two days until Dean’s year was up.

A knock at their motel room door was a little old lady probably a hundred years old. She reached up to Dean and kissed him firmly on the lips.

“Well, now that’s over,” she said calmly.

“What is?” Dean asked.

“You’ve got your soul back now, dearie. It’s yours again – a little tattered around the edges, but the little lady at the crossroads said that’s the way it was when she got it.”

“Why … how …”

“I owed your mother a favor. I _am_ sorry it took so long. Traffic was terrible.”


End file.
